


Lonely Shadows

by AlyysaWayne



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Quest Series - Jude Watson, Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: Bottom Anakin Skywalker, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyysaWayne/pseuds/AlyysaWayne
Summary: 伊冷的隆冬似乎从未结束。
Relationships: Ferus Olin/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Lonely Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lingi6021](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingi6021/gifts).



> lastof里费哥哥去伊冷水晶洞找水晶遇见幻影的延伸。

很快，曾经的幻影消失了，余留下秘而不宣的动人和洞穴里的摇动影子，一寸寸舔舐过他的身体。

那个男孩。蓬乱、耀眼的金发，蓝眼睛，转回头时并未发现脸侧沾上机油，黑色的，因为笑容而扩大面积，又在瞬息之间长成了全息网上微笑的样子。或严肃，或铿锵，每一寸温暖都像夏天的暴雨般撩动他的理智。

他握着手心的水晶。假的。他不过是洞穴最后的魅影。

安纳金捋了捋头发，额角的伤疤划过泛红的眼睛，蓝色的温暖海洋在他眼中涌动。克隆人战争时期的盔甲裂开缝隙，炮火的灰尘覆盖他紧握光剑过的手指，压在下唇的红舌舔过染灰指尖，眼泪划过带伤的脸颊，冲过灰尘。他的手指经过盔甲，于是最后一丝阻挡消失了，衣襟下若隐若现的胸膛上布满吻痕。他跪在地上，手指伸向自己身后，蓝色的眼睛中褪去了熟悉漠视与仇恨，平白显出两分温柔的依恋来。那只机械的右手之上沾满粘稠白浊，被他抹在身上、脸颊边，嘴唇中泄出的两声喘息未收回，愈演愈烈。他用力地抬起脖颈，汗湿的头发搭在肩头，膝盖分得更开。他痛苦地喘息着、祈求着，最终不甘地质问道，“不喜欢我这样吗？”他向前膝行两步，泪水从他无助的委屈中淌下来，“费鲁斯？为什么不看着我？”

空旷的声音回响，骤然消失。晶亮的白光微微闪烁着，迸溅着，地上只有一个人的影子。结束了吗？他在原力中的质问石沉大海，须臾，他转身时这冰凉的洞穴却种升起股暖意，他猛然紧闭眼睛，熟悉的、汹涌的力量在包裹他、撕扯他、渴求他，而他无法向前，止步于此。睁眼时原力中骇人的风沙席卷了他，圣殿威严的宏大力量在诘问他，你的信条，你的欲望？科洛桑的灯火一望百里，圣殿某处所出现的蒙灰的陈旧幻影，一步步侵蚀他，征服他，奶油色长袍的安纳金在金色的朝阳中转身，年轻亲密且充满朝气。尖锐的力量平息了，争吵与漠然消逝了，在他羞怯又青涩的讨好笑容中一齐消融，好像得到从未拥有的另一结局。

他的学徒辫搭在右肩，炽烈的火焰未染上工业星球焦腐的灰尘，仿佛温暖的阳光像情人的双臂拥抱他的身体，柔软的深情撕开灵魂，从内而外的占有他。他颤抖了，伸出手，触碰虚无。

他看见安纳金赤身裸体的跪在地上，双腿大张，趴伏着的上身蹭着洞穴冰凉肮脏的砾地，他抬起头，茫然地张望着，呻吟着他的名字。男孩身后明明什么也没有，却像是有人拽着他的胳膊后拉似的，满脸痛苦却愉悦的后仰，浑身颤抖。他发出一声含糊的尖叫，漂亮的腰线绷紧了，细小的汗珠与泪水混在一起，他趴在地上，胳膊没撑住地面，蜷成一团，臀部高高翘起，咬住手臂哭泣。很快，他又猛地被一股外力展开，湿淋淋的腿间一片狼藉，却又被再次毫不留情地侵入，还未完全长开的稚涩强行催熟，好像某种赤裸的妖异的勾引，一遍又一遍的柔软的喊着他的名字，因为得不到回应又委屈的瑟缩，那双明亮的、纯粹的蓝眼睛几乎碾过他的记忆，替代蔑视、死亡和羞耻的嘲弄。凯博水晶耀眼的白光提醒他、训诫他、刺着他的双眼，令他猛地后退一步，远离那个美丽的影子。

洞穴上冰凉的温度触碰到他燃烧的身体，他深吸口气，制造一把光剑并非是第一次。坐下时原力呼啸着包围他，替他抵挡幻想中的欲望，猛然间，他的冥想却断开了，如山的黑暗原力汹涌而来，他早该想到的——满是绝望。还有他。妖艳的金色闪闪发光，黑色的盔甲下是帝国的恶魔，达斯·维达在安纳金离去时诞生。

“让我来帮你。”他的声音中满含压抑的甜腻。

黑色的披风卷起一道黑暗的风，他的动作却惊人的优雅，维达坐在了他腿上。这是假的——只是幻影。无法辩驳推拒的是他眼中炽烈动人的情感，维达的嘴唇压在了他脖颈之上，舔舐着他暴露在衣服外的肌肤。他双手展开，抚摸着他绷紧的小腹，自喉咙中发出渴望的喘息。“我来帮你。”他美丽的金色眼睛暴露出令人颤栗的欲望，“放开它，我会帮你。”

他知道这不过是洞穴中产生的幻影，却止不住惊讶于它的真实。维达的双手拥着他的脖颈，亲密的磨蹭着他的脸颊，若有若无地落下细微的亲吻，他软下的的身躯在他怀中挪动好像撒娇，“让我来，费鲁斯。”  


他想起安纳金，想起他坐在圣殿角落中摆弄机械、有些寥落的背影。有关他的传言铺天盖地，嫉妒与嘲弄压在同一人的命运中，对失去的恐惧摧毁着他，无法扼杀的依恋折磨着他，他大笑也恸哭，得到也失去，在汹涌的银河中燃烧，毁灭又重生。

“安纳金。”他说道，将他的幻影紧紧拥在怀里，冰凉又浸染死亡含义的盔甲逐渐染上温暖，维达的拥吻停滞在他唇边。“是维达。”他好像一个纠正一个孩子无足轻重的错误，仁慈的训斥着他的失语。他双腿蜷起，半撑上身，在他怀中转了个圈，背靠着他的胸膛，仰起头索吻。他的舌头灵活地舔过下唇，手温柔地抚摸他的腿侧。年轻的绝地却在吻的间隙中倔强地说道，“安纳金。”

维达惊讶地微笑了一下，他的指尖触碰到他的唇。“不，安纳金已经死了。”

当然会是这样——无论多少次，他只会得到这样的回答。安纳金在他的回忆中出现，又变得陌生，好像某种弃约般的不辞而别，他收紧双手，几乎是绝望的又呼唤道，“安纳金。”

维达吻了他，他手侧的凯博水晶闪闪发光，制造光剑所需的材料也散落在洞穴冰凉的地板上，维达蜷在他怀里时替他捡起那些东西，“你要用这些东西来杀了我吗，费鲁斯？”他的金色眼睛中饱含赌气般的委屈，细碎的吻也变作委屈的撒娇般的轻蹭，他的机械手抬高了，所有零件半浮于空中，费鲁斯所知目前仍活于世最懂光剑的人温柔地召唤着力量，组装那把光剑。他的侧颜被凯博水晶的白光照亮几分，光剑在一声轻微的咔嚓声中合上。  
与此同时，维达从他怀里坐了起来，黑暗原力紧锁着他的喉咙，抚过他的身体，尖锐的吻压在唇边。眩晕的黑暗过后，视野逐渐清明，水晶洞穴已空无一人。他低头，组装好的光剑躺在膝上。所有的幻影都褪去，地上只有一个人的影子，在方才的冥想中，似乎他已完成了组装的任务。那是一把蓝色的光剑，他将它拿至眼前，恍惚又想起从前的、久远的影子。

伊冷的隆冬似乎从未结束，最后一抹阳光中一架兰姆达战机从无人的雪林中起飞。空茫的宇宙黑暗神秘，好像再遇又成了一件遥远的、有关于旧影的事。他的力量足以撼动银河，却在试图从原力中寻找另一个人的踪影时，像是他从未存在过。

**Author's Note:**

> 中文圈唯一一个费安人觉得很饿。


End file.
